With the continuous development of aviation technology, aerial apparatuses have been widely used in military and civilian fields, and aerial apparatus refers to an aircraft or UAVs and other aerial devices with flight capabilities and so on. Aerial apparatus has been widely used in geological disaster monitoring, forest fire prevention, aerial mapping, environmental monitoring and detection of target and other fields.
A variety of techniques have been developed in connection with the operation of the UAVs, including take-off, in-air flight, and landing. For example, take-off is one of common used operations of the UAVs. In the art known to the present inventors, UAVs take-off techniques can be categorized into two approaches.
One approach is to launch the UAVs from the ground. For example, prior to take-off, a typical rotary wing UAV is placed on the ground by a skilled user. Then, the skilled user controls take-off of the rotary wing UAV by manipulating a remote control device associated with the rotary wing UAV. During take-off, in order to make the UAVs' take-off safe and smooth, the skilled user is required to control the UAVs' attitude balance and propulsion power output.
An alternative approach is to launch the UAVs via hand tossing. That is, UAVs are thrown into the air and then the UAVs in the air intelligently identify take-off opportunity and start flying in the air into the normal state. Compared with the first approach, hand launching lowers the requirement of the user's operating skills and capability.